new_udoniafandomcom-20200214-history
§-INT
International Law Policy New Udonia will be attempting to reform the World Assembly by streamlining programs. In order to save money and resources, New Udonia will be attempting to reform the World Assembly by pushing streamlined programs. Immigration Legal It is legal to deport any individual who illegally crosses the border. Individuals who illegally cross the border endanger the health and security of the Federation. Individuals will not be separated from their families, however the state reserves the right to offer asylum on a case-by-case basis, leaving it ultimately to the family members whether they wish to separate. It is legal to deport individuals who fail to show identification. New Udonia reserves the right to deport individuals who fail to show identification. Citizens within border areas are expected to report any illegal immigrants, as the immense danger they pose. Members of the Civil Defense are authorized to arrest and deport immigrants who have crossed the border within 72 hours without calling for law enforcement approval. The New Udonian immigration process is very simple, those who break it are either victims or perpetrators. It is legal to refuse expatriated citizens aid. In order to guarantee the protections of those who live within the nation of New Udonia, New Udonia will not be launching expensive campaigns to aid expatriated citizens abroad. Any expatriated citizens who fear their safety may return to New Udonia, but the government will not pay for their lifestyle abroad. Tourists applying for citizenship is legal. In order to increase the membership of our nation, it is legal and encouraged for tourists to become citizens. The deportation and permanent exile of criminal immigrant felons is legal. In order to increase national security, criminals who refuse to assimilate will be deported and refused future entry. It is legal to grant legal immigrants, who have passed the citizenship process, identical political rights. Recognizing that every citizen of New Udonia is equal, any legal immigrant who followed the proper procedures to become a citizen, will be recognized as such fully. This means they will have the ability to run for every political office available to citizens of New Udonia. Mandatory psychological interviews for immigrants are legal. In order to prevent enemies from infiltrating our nation, all future immigrants are subject to psychological interviews in order to determine their purpose of immigration. It is highly recommended that individuals planning for such an interview, review New Udonian social standards. Dual citizenship is legal. In order to increase the opportunities for international diplomacy and success, civilians are allowed to hold dual citizenship or even revoke their citizenship if they so wish to do so. Any nation which does not accommodate to an individual's needs may not necessarily be the best place for them, as to why the citizens will be allowed to apply for these changes with the Bureau of Immigration. Illegal It is illegal for non-resident civilians to access elections. Any citizens of New Udonia will be required to spend at least three months a year inside New Udonian territory in order to participate in referendums and elections. Any citizens who do not, will only be allowed to participate once the three months are past. The immigration of refugees from states engulfed in terrorist activity is illegal. In order to protect the people of New Udonia, New Udonia will not be accepting refugees or immigrants from non-allied states. No individual's civil rights are inflicted upon, as only citizens of New Udonia are guaranteed protection by New Udonian laws. Unregulated Standards Legal Banning future minting of New Udonian coins is legal. In order to guarantee the efficiency of the monetary system, all future minting of coins is hereby cancelled. Coins which exist in circulation will continue to be legal tender, and when they finally reach the government they will be melted down and reused for industrial purposes. Universally supporting the Click upon the gold standard is legal. In order to prevent the corruption of New Udonia's currency system, it will now be based upon the gold standard. Clicks will still be distributed, although all clicks must be backed by gold or other acceptable commodities. The mandatory use of the metric system is legal. In order to prevent tragedy and waste of resources, all public and commercial measurements are hereby restricted from using any measurement system other than the metric system. All mentions of alternative measurements will be erased from educational and commercial sources. Illegal Daylight Saving Time (DST) is illegal. Recognizing the health hazards and economic drain which Daylight Saving Time (DST) holds over the nation, all forms of DST are hereby banned from the nation of New Udonia, regardless of District location. All time will be regulated by the National Clock Facility (NCF), located within New Udonia City. Districts will be able to tailor daily activities to unconventional hours, as the NCF's primary purpose is keeping the entire nation in the same world. Unregulated Relations Legal Using electronic video communication for international summits is legal. In order to prevent the wasting of resources, New Udonia will be attending certain international summits through electronic video communication. Such acts shall restrict the wasting of national funds. Granting aid to disaster stricken nations is legal. New Udonia will be delivering foreign aid and personnel to regions subjected to disasters. New Udonia will be taking aid from a wide variety of services' profits in order to prevent the harming of New Udonians. Discrimination against war criminals is legal. In order to foster world relations, New Udonia will be hospitable to any and all government officials who come into New Udonia without violating any laws while on New Udonian soil, or any New Udonian international laws abroad. Judging war criminals on New Udonian soil by New Udonia's legal system is legal. In the instance that all parties of an international conflict seeks a form of negotiation, New Udonia will host all individuals involved, with guaranteed protection during the negotiation. All parties will be subjected to basic guidelines, if their subordinates engage in violating the policy during the negotiation, the respective leadership may be imprisoned if certain actions are not taken against the abusers. Foreign resuscitation of individuals who are of a comatose state is legal. If a patient is denied treatment in New Udonia, any nation has the legal right to accept the patient as a citizen and cure them at their own cost. New Udonia also reserves the right to extract any civilians who prefer emigration to death and wish to risk international treatment. Refusal of medical treatment based upon anything other than funds will be considered manslaughter, regardless of the "morals" of the medical community in question. The preference of dual-citizenship diplomats for diplomatic posts is legal. In order to enhance relations between New Udonia and its international neighbors, diplomats will be encouraged to have a connection between both nations, with dual-citizenship being the highest strength in the career. Illegal Unregulated International media critical of the government or people of New Udonia, will not be regulated. Recognizing that there will always be those who seek to undermine our freedom, New Udonia will not be taking any actions against nations who public propaganda. The true allies of New Udonia will be able to see through the charade, and thereby the distributor's reputation will be ruined on its own actions. Trade Legal Foreign investment is legal. Foreign investment brings prosperity to a nation, and as such, New Udonia will be encouraging foreign investment projects. All foreign investors however, will have to be subject under the laws of New Udonia. If an investor breaks New Udonian law they will be charged, any attempts to avoid arrest will lead to immediate property confiscation. Restricting international aid to nations whom are willing to intertwine economies is legal. In order to increase world peace, without burdening the New Udonian taxpayer, international aid will be supplied by the Department of State based upon individual cases on a state-to-state basis. Nations who are willing to relieve New Udonian products of all tariffs and taxes will receive aid as an economic boost to everyone is beneficial. Illegal It is illegal for New Udonia to prevent trading with nations unless New Udonia is at war with these. In order to increase global wealth, New Udonia will not be preventing trading with nations, unless New Udonia is at war with these nations or they fall into another category, such as international terrorist support. These accusations must be investigated by the Department of Investigation before actions may be taken. It is illegal for New Udonia to engage in trading with nations who support international terrorism. In order to increase global stability, New Udonia will not engage in trading with nations who support international terrorism. All evidence must be reviewed by the government of New Udonia before a decision is made. Tariffs, placed by New Udonia, are illegal. In order to decrease corporate corruption, New Udonia will be banning all tariffs placed by the New Udonian government. Nations which wish to play "trade-wars" may not engage in trade with New Udonia, at all. New Udonia has become a self-sufficient nation and will not sacrifice legitimacy for luxury. Unregulated ...Category:Legislation Category:Legacy